Hidden
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Hidden from the wizarding world, Harry and Draco attempt to live an normal life. What happens when they are dragged back in without warning? MPreg, Slash
1. Chapter 1

Story: Hidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Warnings: Slash, MPreg

Author's note: I just find Drarry adorable.

Chapter 1:

"Daddy?" A small blond aristocratic boy with large sea green eyes peaked sleepily through a dark door way and rubbed his eye. "Daddy, I had a nightmare."

He took a couple steps into the room and spoke a little louder, "Daddy, I had a nightmare."

The comforter on the bed moved and a blond head blinked sleepily at the boy and sighed. The man made room on the bed and for the boy to sleep on and patted the empty place.

The boy pulled out a stool from under the bed and climbed onto the bed before cuddling up to his father and falling asleep.

XXX

Harry sighed; he and his husband owned a successful restaurant in a muggle area and he had to stay back for a little while because some customers decided to come at the last minute and take their sweet time. Then he had to clean up and close the restaurant before walking across the street to get to his mansion only to find one of his son's in bed with his husband and as cute as it was to see two of the most precious people in his life cuddling it meant he couldn't sleep in his own bed.

The son in the bed, Scorpius, was a restless sleeper and kicked and turned all night and if Harry slipped in bed right now by morning both him and Draco would be on the floor while the small blond would be sprawled out on the bed.

After a long shower the wizard entered Scorpius' room and slid into his son's bed.

XXX

"Harry? Why are you in Scorp's bed?"

Harry blinked his eyes open and stared at blue for a second before focusing on his ten year old son's face. Damien smiled at Harry innocently.

"Scorpius probably had a nightmare and slept with Draco last night," Harry responded as he swung his legs off the bed and stretched.

Harry led Damien to another room and smiled down at the small baby staring up at him with deep silvery gray eyes.

Harry reached down and picked the infant up gently. The baby was still young, only a couple months old. He carried the boy down some stairs and into the kitchen to feed his kids. Draco walked in carrying little Scorpius and pecked Harry's lips once he got close enough.

Scorpius' twin, Albus, ran in once he smelled the eggs and toast Draco was making followed by James. Lily, their three year old daughter, jumped into a waiting chair and grabbed at some fruit.

After breakfast the family opened up the restaurant and let people filter in and out. The kids played outside and it was just another day in the life of the Potter-Malfoy family.

Well it was until a certain redhead and his husband walked in with five redheaded boys and three redheaded girls entered.

James, not knowing who they were, walked up to them and smiled cutely, "Hello, I'm Jamie and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" he asked professionally as he held out some menus.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever?" Ron gushed, "But where is the actual server?"

James huffed, "I am the actual server. Papa refuses to hire people for the daytime because it's so empty so we just take orders. So drinks?"

"Can I have some Coke?" one of the boys asked eagerly looking at Blaise pleadingly.

"No, we'll all have water thank you," Blaise said, not bothering to look up.

"But papa!" one of the girls complained.

"No means no. Geez Ron, you spoil them."

Ron huffed, "I do not."

"Here you go!" James said cheerfully handing out water glasses to everyone.

Ron frowned, "That was quick."

James just smiled innocently, "When you're ready to order just tap this bell, okay?" Once he was satisfied with the nods the boy ran off.

After eating, the family left.

The next week they returned, this time with more people.

James ran up to Ron and grinned, "You came back!" he giggled.

"Yes, you were too cute. We had to see you again." Ron chuckled as he rubbed James' head.

"Jamie! Daddy said it's time to study." Lily appeared with an encyclopedia in her arms and threw it with amazing power at James' head. The wizard behind them gasped as James caught the book easily.

"I read this yesterday idiot!" James scowled. "Daddy! Lil's bothering me! I'm with customers!"

"Am not!" Lily shouted back. "Papa! James is lying!"

"Will you both shut up? You're making a scene!" Damien growled immediately quieting the younger two. "Lily, go play outside! And James, go to the attic and study with Al and Scorp. I'll take these guy's orders."

"Fine!" James' huffed. He smiled at the wizards behind him. "Sorry about that. Damien will wait on you."

Ron smiled, "Sure."

XXX

There you go, chapter one. Next will be the reunion of Harry and Draco to the wizarding world. Please review with ideas, questions, thoughts, or whatever craziness your mind might think up.


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Hidden

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Pairings: Harry x Draco

Warning: Slash, MPreg

Author's note: I'm so glad so many of you read this. If you've read any of my other stories then you know that I DON'T abandon stories. I usually update the most popular of my stories only because I love getting updates and reviews. Plus it depends what mood I'm in. this past month I have been in a Percy Jackson phase so I wrote A LOT for that series (Forbidden Love and Scarlet Past). Then I had a harem phrase (Immortal Love). I attempted to write one of the stories I had already written on paper but it didn't turn out very well (For the Record). Then I tried one of those on going fics that has no plot but is funny but it turned out pretty bad (What if..?).

This will be my 3rd Harry Potter fic after Back to School and Midnight Sky. Just saying if the story starts getting really weird and concerning just tell me because I tend to forget things like 11 year olds aren't sluts and adding in WAY to many OC's.

Chapter 2:

Scorpius grabbed Albus' hand and tugged it so his twin would follow him.

"Jamie's 'special' customers are here." Scorpius explained, "I want to know what is so cool about them."

Albus thought for a second. "I know! Here, put this on and take this!" He threw apron and notepad at the blond and quickly dressed himself in the same. The aprons went to their feet but they didn't care, too caught up with excitement.

Scorpius and Albus walked to the large table with many people at it and waited for them to notice him. When no one did he cleared his throat.

Heads turned and looked curiously at the two 4 year olds.

Albus hid behind Scorpius shyly and tried to look as innocent as possible.

Scorpius stood up straight and gave his cutest smile. "Hello. I'm Scorpius and I'll be your waitress today." He said proudly showing his notepad.

Albus hit the back of his head, "its waiter dummy. Waitress is for girls."

Scorpius scowled, "Oh, so you're a waitress?"

"No! I'm a boy." Albus said as he started pulling off his pants as if to prove his point.

"Al! Why are you striping in the middle of the restaurant?" Scorp gasped.

"To show you that I'm a boy!" Albus said like it was obvious.

Scorpius giggled. "I was joking. I know you're a boy."

Albus pouted, "That was mean."

Scorp hugged Albus, "I'm sorry."

Albus patted his brother's back, "I forgive you."

"You waiters are getting younger and younger."

Albus and Scorpius looked at them with identical cute faces.

"So what would you like to order?" Albus asked.

"Boy! What are you doing out here?"

Everyone looked up when they heard the panicked voice. A brunet man with deep green eyes was standing at the doorway with a small baby cuddled in his arms. Lily was standing next to him holding his hand. She was holding a blanket and a teddy bear.

"Papa!" Albus squeaked, "It was Scorp's idea! I swear!"

"Hey!" Scorpius complained feeling betrayed.

Harry groaned, "Come on. It's nap time."

"I'm not tired though!" the boys cried in unison.

"Do you want me to send Daddy after you?" Harry threatened.

The boy's immediately froze.

"No Daddy," Albus stated. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"Your grandfather is here as well." Harry continued.

The twins shook their heads.

"Hey Dray! Your spawn refuse to take a nap!" Harry called into the back.

"Why are they my spawn when they misbehave?" Draco asked as he walked in and swooped the little boys into his arms. The boy's knew better than to argue and simply submitted to the blond man.

Draco looked up to apologize to the customers but froze when he recognized them. Harry looked at Draco concerned before looking to see what Draco was staring at.

"Harry?" Ron asked shocked.

XXX

"So this is where you have been?" Blaise managed to get out. He was pretty shocked at seeing his best friend after all that time.

Draco nodded; they had closed the restaurant early and brought their school friends to their mansion and had a house elf serve them tea.

"You and Harry. Can't say I'm surprised." Ron said as he bounced one of the little redheads on his knee.

"Why?"

"You seem to forget I share a room with you for years. You talk in your sleep." Ron pointed out. Then he pouted, "And it wasn't even good blackmail material. You must have the cleanest mind ever or something!"

"Draco too. He was so innocent in his dreams." Blaise added.

"What about you? How did you get together?" Harry asked curiously.

"We both work together. I am actually Ron's boss." Blaise admitted blushing a little.

"Ooh, sleeping with the boss," Harry teased.

Ron gaped, "Well, have you seen him. I mean look at him!"

Blaise sent Ron a half-hearted glare, "Ronald!"

Laughter filled the air.

XXX

Harry rocked the small child in his arms gently, hushing the little boy asleep. Leo, the child's name, was wide awake because of the visitors and not wanting to miss out on a single second of something this exciting.

"Daddy, I want to stay up," Lily complained to Draco as he washed her. Albus and Scorpius, who were in the tub as well, nodded their agreement.

"Yeah, Damien gets to stay up!" Albus pointed out.

"Well when you're Damien's age you can stay up as well," Draco reasoned. "Now go get dressed and if you aren't in bed in five minutes there will be no story time."

The three kids ran off in fluffy towels towards their respected rooms. Draco chuckled and walked up to Harry and took the baby into his arms. He cooed at the giggling boy.

"Now you, mister, are going to sleep first." Draco smiled and entered a dark room to put Leo to sleep.

Harry sighed and went to read to his kids. Once all the kids were put down the couple returned to the living room where Damien was chatting with the Weasley-Zambini family. Most of the little redheads were nodding off.

"We should get going, but we have to talk in private later. Like why you live here and not in the wizarding world."

Draco and Harry sighed; they knew they would eventually have to face the past. Reluctantly they both nodded.

Draco leaned into Harry's chest and watched their friend's floo home.

Their lives just got a lot more complicated.

XXX

Here you guys go. I was so happy with the response I got from this that I quickly wrote the next chapter. Please review and favorite my fic. Tell me what you think and I will update as soon as I write the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Hidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Warnings: Slash, MPreg

Damien: 20

James: 16

Scorpius: 14

Albus: 14

Lily: 13

Leo: 11

Chapter 3:

*10 years later*

"What house do you think I will be in?" Leo asked his daddy shyly.

Draco smiled and rubbed his hair teasingly, "Slytherin because all Malfoy's are Slytherins."

James and Albus frowned at that remark. They weren't Slytherin. Draco noticed and chuckled, "You guys are Malfoy's too."

Harry sighed, "You're contradicting yourself again and confusing everyone."

Draco gasped, "I make perfect sense."

James tapped Draco's shoulder slowly. Draco just scowled.

Leo frowned, this was not helping. At all.

"Come on, let's catch a train."

XXX

Draco frowned, the house felt so empty.

"Stop moping and eat something," Harry commanded pushing the plate closer to his husband.

Draco pouted and pointedly ignored the food in front of him.

"I miss them. I mean Damien is engaged and James, Al, Scorp, Lily, and Leo are away at Hogwarts."

"Which means we are all alone," Harry pointed out.

Draco didn't seem to hear him and continued blabbing, "… Now how are we supposed to run our restaurant and what if Leo needs advice on something that I can help with or-,"

Harry cut him off with a deep, heart wrenching kiss. In a breathy voice he whispered, "Like I said, We. Are. Alone."

Draco shivered and turned to face his lover, "But…"

"Hush," Harry breathed on his neck causing Draco to shudder.

"You're trying to distract me," Draco realized.

"Hmmm," Harry began kissing up Draco's neck slowly.

"Harry!" Draco whined. He wanted to complain, dammit!

Harry chuckled and slid his hands down Draco's back and under his shirt.

Draco growled, that's it! He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled his closer.

"We can totally have sex in the middle of the restaurant and no one would walk in on us. We can have sex anywhere and no kids will ever walk in on us." Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco moaned and wrapped his legs around Harry and flipped them so he was straddling him.

"Keep talking," Draco growled as he attacked Harry's neck.

Harry chuckled. "We haven't had sex in such a long time; you're probably virgin tight again."

Draco groaned. "God, I love you."

XXX

James frowned and looked down at his latest one night stand. Jackson Morgan was one of the many pretty boys he slept with. It was always the same, amazing feeling. And then it would be over and he would feel like a slut and used.

James knew he was hot and had an awesome body. He had aristocratic features and a mysterious attitude. Plus he was cute.

James rubbed his lower back for a moment before looking over his shoulder at the strong redheaded Quidditch captain. Not to mention that the Ravenclaw in front of him was a seventh year.

A hot seventh year.

"Hey, come back to bed!" Jackson pulled James towards him by his waist.

James cuddled closer to him and sighed. He loved human contact. His parents were so close and he wanted something like that. He just didn't know how.

So in the meantime he was sleeping around Hogwarts. It made sense; he was popular, smart, hot and rich. The top four traits people looked for in a boyfriend. Also his name was Potter and Malfoy so he automatically was well known. Damien had shocked the wizarding word with his arrival. He was popular, smart, and hot. James was athletic and every wizards wet dream.

James sighed and frowned. Why didn't he smile like his dads did? Why didn't he feel special? Dad always told him that love led to happiness. And wasn't sex the same as love? Why didn't he feel happy?

"Hey? Why are you crying?" Jackson asked worried.

James touched his wet cheek and quickly wiped his eyes. "I'm not." James insisted turning towards the older boy.

Jackson didn't say anything else.

"I-I should go!" James stuttered as he untangled himself.

Without another word he left.

XXX

Draco sighed and drew circles on Harry's bare chest.

"You know, I think I need another round. The memories of our empty house are returning."

Harry chuckled, "We could always have more."

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's and smiled lazily. "You know, that sounds pretty good. But first let's have lots and lots of sex."

Harry laughed and held Draco closer. "I love you."

"I love you too."

XXX

*3 months later*

XXX

Draco grinned and cuddled into Harry's arms. "Positive." He whispered.

Harry grinned and held the love of his life closer.

XXX

James frowned at the pink stick in front of him with a small pink plus sign on it.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered. He didn't even know who knocked him up.

James threw the stick across the room in anger and sunk down in a corner and cried. He was scared, for God sake he was only 16! He didn't want to be a father.

Crap! His dads were going to kill him.

XXX

Damien covered his mouth in horror as he watched his fiancé make out with another man. How dare she? After everything they've been through.

Turning around, he ran. Not knowing where but knowing he just had to leave.

XXX

Albus sighed as he watched his brother. Scorpius was smart and handsome and what genes did Al get? The bad ones that made it hard for him to focus on anything and a little kid face with baby fat and big eyes.

He didn't want to be jealous but he couldn't help it. All his siblings except him were amazing and he was just left out.

XXX

Lily looked around to make sure none of her brothers were around before taking a boys hand and pulling him against the wall to ravish his lips.

Her brothers were pretty protective.

XXX

So, what did you think? I'm getting kicked off my computer so it's short. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Hidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Warning: Slash, MPreg

Damien: 20

James: 16

Scorpius: 14

Albus: 14

Lily: 13

Leo: 11

Chapter 4:

Damien glared as his former fiancé with vigor. After she cheated on him she had the audaciously to pretend nothing happened. How long has this been going on?

"I don't understand what I did wrong," she asked innocently.

"I saw you kissing him!" Damien growled, he couldn't deal with this right now. He had to sort his thoughts out.

The girl in front of him had the balls to look shocked. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You heard me! I saw you about to screw another man!"

"You mean yesterday with Pluto? It meant nothing; he was helping me with our wedding plans."

"Pluto? My best friend? You cheated on me with my best friend?"

Hallie, the girl's name, just frowned and turned away. "You've been neglecting me."

"So it's my fault?" Damien felt like crying. He turned away and flooed to Teddy's house. He grew up with Teddy and trusted him with his mixed up feelings.

XXX

Teddy smirked and kissed Victorie deeply.

"Milo is asleep, we are alone, and I want to have some fun," Victorie purred.

A house elf appeared, "Tinny is letting Master Teddy know that Mister Damien is here."

Teddy frowned, "What could he want?"

"Pre-wedding jitters?" Victorie suggested.

Teddy groaned, "I suppose I should see him. He wouldn't have come unless something was seriously wrong."

Pulling on his pants and grabbing a shirt he headed towards the living room.

As he put his shirt on he said, "Damien, you know I love you but…" The words died in his mouth when he saw the heart broken expression on his cousin's face.

"What happened?" Teddy demanded angrily. No one messes with his little cousin and gets away with it. Damien couldn't help it anymore as tears flooded down his pale cheeks. "She-she…"

"She? Are you talking about Hallie? What did she do?" Teddy demanded.

"You remember how we always fought. She still thinks I'm a bastard child because it doesn't count that I have two dads because according to her, gay love doesn't exist and my family is going to hell. I put up with her and she goes and- she cheated on me with Pluto! Pluto of all people. My best friend."

Teddy frowned, he never liked Hallie anyway. He hugged Damien closely and rocked him gently, letting the boy cry as harsh reality hit him.

Victorie frowned and crossed her arms. Hallie was as good as dead. She would make sure of that.

XXX

James frowned and ignored the stares he was receiving.

One brave soul approached him, Kyle if he recalled correctly, a sixth year Gryffindor.

"James? I was wondering what was wrong. You haven't tried to get anyone in your pants today."

"…" James looked away. He wanted to be alone but everywhere he went his suitors followed. He didn't even know which of the many guys had knocked him up.

Kyle frowned. James was his best friend and he could tell something was bothering him. Pulling James into a bathroom stall and locking the door he pressed the smaller boy against the stall door. "Talk." He commanded.

James looked away and avoided contact.

Kyle's eyes softened. He loosened his grip on the other boy and forced him to meet his eyes.

James mumbled something incoherently. Kyle frowned and gave James a look that said Tell-Me-Or-Else.

"I-I'm pregnant." He whispered. It was loud enough for Kyle to hear and James really didn't want to repeat it.

Kyle's arms fell completely from James' shoulder. James winced expecting some shouting or a slap for being such an idiot. He was surprised when his best friend wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I'm so scared," James cried into Kyle's chest.

"Who's the dad?"

James shrugged. "It doesn't matter. None of those guys care enough. They'll just tell me to abort it. What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

James cried even harder. "I don't know."

Kyle frowned, "Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

James frowned and pulled away, "What, why?"

Kyle smiled and wrapped his arm around James' waist and held him. "You're my best friend. I need to make sure your body can handle it. Make sure your body is healthy and your baby is healthy."

James buried his face in Kyle's chest. "Thank you." He whispered.

XXX

Scorpius frowned as he watched Albus walk away. He admitted it; he was in love with his twin brother and for some reason his brother seemed to hate him at the moment.

It started since they began Hogwarts. Scorpius was disappointed when they were separated during the sorting and at first he just thought he was so disappointed because they were so close but now he knew that he was in love with his brother.

The only problem was that Albus didn't feel the same way.

XXX

There you go, short chapters but quick updates. Please review for cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

Story: Hidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter L

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Warning: Slash, MPreg

Damien: 20 (Fiancé issues)

James: 16 (Got knocked up)

Scorpius: 14 (In love with twin brother)

Albus: 14 (Jealous of twin brother)

Lily: 13 (Only girl)

Leo: 11

Chapter 5:

Draco sighed, maybe they should return fully to the wizarding world. Their kids were all grown up and they were mature enough to face the bigoted world now. They no longer felt the need to hide in the Muggle World.

Harry was finishing the remaining work it took to sell the restaurant when the fireplace lit up.

Harry and Draco looked up to see Damien followed by Teddy. Victorie flooed behind them with Milo asleep in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked concerned. "Is this about the wedding? I was nervous too. It'll wear off. It was one of the happiest days of my life."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "One of the happiest days? What was the happiest?"

Draco smirked, "The day our children were born."

"Don't lie to me!" Harry snapped, before casting a guilty look glance at Damien, "Sorry but he was in too much pain to be happy."

Draco pouted and slapped the back on Harry's head. He noticed Damien's face and pulled his son into his arms. "Tell daddy what's wrong."

Damien sighed; he wanted a relationship like his dads did. They were happy and neither would ever think of being unfaithful.

Teddy cleared his throat, "Hallie cheated on him."

Harry and Draco looked up immediately. "What?"

No one hurts their firstborn and gets away with it.

XXX

James sat patiently on the hospital bed and sighed. Kyle had left to go to classes, well actually Poppy kicked him out, but he was still left alone.

"Shit!"

James turned around quickly and found himself face to face with a young boy with startling blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The boy gasped kneeling down to pick up some files.

James frowned, confused, "That's okay. Who are you?"

The boy blushed, "Oh! My name is Leviathan Daimyos. I'm a doctor, well training to be a doctor under Madame Poppy."

"Aren't you a bit young?" James asked. This boy didn't look older than 18.

The boy blushed, "I am a child prodigy." He mumbled, "So, um. Poppy told me to 'deal' with you. So um, why are you here?"

James turned an interesting shade of red.

Leviathan flipped through some papers realizing that James wasn't going to answer. "Let's see, it says you are here because… You're pregnant," he whispered the last part.

James looked away, ashamed. "Yeah. I need checking. I'm about three months."

"O-of course. Just lie down and I'll do an ultrasound. Um, can I ask who the father is?"

James frowned as he lay on his back, "Well you could but I have no idea who he is." James blushed when he realized what he said.

Leviathan pulled up James' shirt and waved his wand over his stomach. "I see."

XXX

Albus sighed, "I really can't deal with you right now. I need to study for potions because unlike you I am not smart."

Scorpius frowned, "Al, you are smart. What are you talking about?"

Albus glared, "Don't be that way! You and James and Damien are all smart and athletic and good looking and-."

"Wait? You think I'm good looking?"

Albus paused and looked at Scorpius weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing," Scorpius mumbled. "How about I help you with Potions?"

Albus threw him an annoyed glance, "Listen Scorp. I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Al-."

"Just leave me alone." Albus scowled. He really hated being around his 'perfect' brothers.

Scorpius felt his heart break as he watched his brother walk away.

XXX

Leo blushed as a cute girl walked up to him. "Hello."

The girl smiled, "My name is Karina."

"Leo."

"So I was wondering if-."

"Hey! Leo!" An arm drooped around his shoulders.

"Lily," Leo groaned.

Karina took a look at the beautiful girl on Leo's shoulders and walked away. No way could she compete with her.

"Wait!" Leo called before scowling at his sister. "You're evil."

"I need some boy advice." Lily started.

"Then ask one of our gay brothers. As you can see, I need to be able to go on a date before giving advice. And you and our demon brothers continue to show up at the wrong time."

"Well-,"

"Fine. But don't expect anything helpful." Leo grumbled.

XXX

There you go, next chapter.

Review with thoughts, ideas, and complements.

I love reviews. Just saying. They encourage me to write for this fic more.


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Warning: Slash, MPreg

Damien: 20 (Fiancé issues)

James: 16 (Got knocked up)

Scorpius: 14 (In love with twin brother)

Albus: 14 (Jealous of twin brother)

Lily: 13 (Only girl)

Leo: 11 (Can't get a date due to annoying protective siblings)

Chapter 6

"I need to kill her," Draco struggled against Harry's arms. "She made my baby cry, she doesn't deserve to live anymore."

"Killing her won't solve anything. It will cause more trouble than solve."

"Daddy?" Damien said, "Can I stay here tonight?"

Draco's angry face melted off and was replaced by a concerned parent face, "Of course baby. Whatever you want. Do you want some soothing tea or perhaps some ice cream?"

"Ice cream does heal broken hearts," Harry agreed.

Damien nodded as he took a seat on a covered couch. Wait a second…

Everything was in boxes and the couch was covered.

"Why is everything packed away?" Damien asked confused.

Harry and Draco glanced quickly at each other having a silent conversation. Draco nodded and the two of them sat in front of their eldest son.

"We were going to wait to tell you but I'm pregnant," Draco said smiling. "We're moving to the wizarding world to raise this one. We were going to give you the house as a wedding gift but I guess we're selling it now."

"You're selling the house?" Damien repeated numbly. He started crying all over again.

"We're moving into a different mansion away from Muggles," Harry said. "Now that Leo is gone there is no reason to stay."

Draco sighed and pulled his baby; all his children will always be his baby, into his arms and held him.

XXX

James frowned, "They're all looking at me. Do you think they know?" He whispered into Kyle's ear.

Kyle frowned, "They're looking at you because you haven't slept with anyone in a month. They probably think you have a boyfriend and so they need to know who to kill so they can get your sweet ass again."

"What?" James asked concerned.

"You heard me," Kyle said. "They all want this." He slapped James' behind causing the Malfoy-Potter to blush.

"I want it too but I don't want to risk people finding out. My parents don't even know though I expect to be hearing from them pretty soon."

"What do you think they'll do?" Kyle asked concerned. "Have it aborted?"

"No, my parents are against abortion. I would have to carry the baby the entire time." James said sadly.

"I guess, so that would be your punishment?" Kyle asked.

"They will probably pull me out of school and marry me off. They wouldn't like the fact that I would be having a bastard baby." James sighed and frowned. "I would deserve it though. I'm such a slut. I'm going to ask Poppy if I can tell my parents face to face." He stood up and left the room they were in.

Kyle sighed sadly.

XXX

James sighed and waited for his parents in the hospital wing. Poppy had contacted them soon after he arrived. Headmaster Dumbledore never told them he was sleeping around if he knew.

James blinked in shock when he saw Damien enter the hospital wing with his parent, reality and dread crashed down on him and he started sobbing like a baby.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry Papa!" He sobbed covering his face.

Draco frowned; he already didn't like how this started. "What did you break? Are you okay?"

Damien wrapped an arm around his brother, "I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think it is."

"It's pretty bad," Levi said before closing his mouth quickly and apologizing.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I-I'm," James started, "I kind of got knocked up."

"What?" James didn't like the expressionless face his parents had on.

"You're pregnant?" Damien asked, "I told you slutting around had bad consequences."

"Slutting arou-?" Draco started, "James Sirius Malfoy-Potter, what is the meaning of this?"

"I-I want what you and papa have. You sleep together so I figured that was how you-."

"That is not how to find the person you want to be with for the rest of your life. That is how you get pregnant. And why weren't we notified of this beforehand? Why hasn't Dumbledore told us you were sleeping around?"

"He didn't do it with Damien either," James pointed out. "I mean nothing."

Damien winced at his parents looked at him with disappointment in their eyes. "Is that how you met Hallie?"

"Possibly," He said sadly.

"This is why we escaped the wizarding world. I'm taking you home James, then we are suing the crazy old man and you will attend private school like I originally planned." Draco declared. "I told you sending them here was a bad idea Harry."

"We went here," Harry pointed out.

"That's because Father hadn't created his private school or else I would have went there." Draco pointed out. He grabbed James' wrist and pulled him. "Let's get your siblings."

"It's dinner time," James pointed out.

"Even better," Draco said.

Draco barged into the Great Hall with Harry next to him. James and Damien followed shyly, keeping their heads down.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"Don't act all innocent!" Draco spat angrily. "What the fuck type of school are you running here?" He questioned.

"A wizarding school of course."

"I'm taking my kids out of this school," Draco demanded.

Dumbledore gave Harry a pleading look, "Please talk some sense into your husband."

"I agree with him. You hired Voldemort my first year, then never knew about the Basilisk in the basement. I almost died every one of my years here and I still give you the benefit of the doubt. Now I learn that you are letting students sleep together? You are despicable."

"I do not approve of students sleeping together." He said calmly.

"But you don't stop it," Draco growled. "My son is pregnant because of you! And my other son is heartbroken." He hissed. "I don't even want to know what damage you'll cause our others. Lily, Scorpius, Albus, Leo, come on. I'm taking you home."

Harry glared at Dumbledore, "I want all their belongings sent to us. Anything missing is an extra 10,000 on top of the castle."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're suing you for the castle and compensation for making our sons suffer."

XXX

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I swear I haven't forgotten you!

Please review! I'll love you forever if you do. Who knows, you could be mentioned in my next chapter for an amazing review.


End file.
